


I Wouldn't Put It Past You (Or, Three Months After Your Really Hot Stanford-Era Threesome Fic)

by andchimeras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchimeras/pseuds/andchimeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Notreally!meta fic. Also: language, innuendo, vaguely emo histrionics (Sam is Pete Wentz?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Put It Past You (Or, Three Months After Your Really Hot Stanford-Era Threesome Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Estrellada's idea.

Sam and Chastity never really fought, in the year they were together. There wasn't a lot of conflict to be had. Chastity was an easy-going girl, and Sam was happy to go along, easily. The sex was fantastic.

But now, inevitably, they're breaking up, because Sam's spending a lot of time with his English study group, and because Chastity has fallen in love with a red-haired Industrial Design major named Judy. Sam isn't so much mad about that; he quite likes Judy. She's been sleeping with him and Chastity on occasion since last summer.

The break up fight is pretty bad. CDs are thrown, hoodies are ripped, Sam's biology textbook is almost lit on fire. Then, of course, it gets absolutely terrible:

"--and then fuck me while I'm blowing your _brother_," Chastity rages, stuffing her t-shirts into a rucksack in Sam's dorm room.

Right. There's also Dean's Thanksgiving visit. They might also be breaking up because of that.

"It was your idea!" Sam says, because it _was_.

Chastity stares at him, dyed black hair in her eyes. "I didn't _know_ he was your _brother_, Sam!"

"There wasn't really time to tell you, what with you ripping his fucking pants off as soon as you saw him," Sam says, though it didn't exactly happen like that, and Chastity gasps.

"You're such an asshole," she says bitterly. "Like I'd want to get in the middle of your fucked up relationship with him!"

"I don't have a fucked up relationship with Dean!" At least, not as far as she knows.

"You double-teamed me!"

"Again, that was not my--" Sam starts, and Chastity pulls at her hair in frustration.

"Jesus _Christ_," she says, "this is so fucked!"

Sam watches her furiously extracting her Dark Horse comics from his bookshelves for a minute.

She tosses his Intro to Abnormal Psychology copy of _On Incest_ over her shoulder. It bounces twice on his unmade bed. She says, "Maybe _you_ should just fuck him or something."

"Excuse me?" Sam says. He doesn't pick the book up.

"You _obviously_ wanted to." Chastity gestures with her dog-eared copy of _Give Me Liberty_. "I wasn't imagining the look on your face when he was going down on me!"

Sam scoffs. That is so besides the--

"No, seriously," she says meanly. "You should totally go for it." And before he can tell her she's insane, she says, "Maybe you'd learn something!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sam says.

She rolls her eyes and shouts, "It means your brother is a better fuck than you are!"

Sam can't help hoping nobody else on his floor heard that. "You're a _lunatic_, McGovern--"

"I am done here!" she says sharply, in case Sam hadn't noticed. "Do not call me, do not sit near me in Art History, do not ever talk to me again!" She pulls open the door and adds, "Do not even think about me _blowing your brother_ while you're jerking off, you fucking _jackass_."

The door slams, and she's gone.

(Every time Sam mentions her now, which is rarely, because he's had at least three tragic relationships since that one, Dean smirks and Sam can practically hear him thinking, "Chastity my _ass_." And that pretty much kills any desire Sam might have had to see if she was right.)

 

End.


End file.
